The present invention provides protective shields to absorb impacts and prevent damage to vehicle doors and sides, which may typically be caused by impacts from doors of adjacently parked vehicles, particularly when such doors are opened with excessive force.
Protective shields or pads of the prior art for protection of vehicle sides and doors are characterized by a variety of shortcomings and defects. Many such devices are too expensive to manufacture to be appropriate for broad application to a general market. Some do not function adequately to protect sides and doors from dents and scratches, and many provide protection only to a limited area because of their relatively small size. Many require substantial time and effort to install, to remove, and to package and store.
According to the present invention, a removably attachable shielding is provided for vehicle sides and doors, which typically comprises two shield pads of impact-absorbing material to protect the doors and side surfaces of vehicles from impact dents and scratches, such as are caused by impacts by doors of adjacent vehicles. The shield pads are formed of impact-absorbing material, and are removably attached to a vehicle, typically by two suction cups on each pad.
At least one strap, and typically two straps, are attached to the lateral edge portions of the shield pads to attach them together. An elastic strap is secured at an edge portion of one pad and is detachably securable to the other pad by snap-fasteners having cooperating portions on each pad or by hook and loop fastener portions on the pads and on an end portion of the elastic strap, thus to provide for retaining pads when rolled up by the strap being secured thereabout. These features enable ease of handling, rolling up, storing, and maneuvering of the shield pads.